The invention relates to a brake disc, particularly an internally ventilated brake disc, having at least one friction ring, which is connected to a brake-disc chamber via fastening elements.
Known from EP 198 217 A1 is a two-part brake disc. Provided on a brake-disc chamber is a receiving area for a friction ring. The friction ring is supported around its entire circumference on the receiving area of the brake-disc chamber. Furthermore, the friction ring has a shoulder in order to position the friction ring in the proper position in the axial direction in relation to the receiving section of the brake-disc chamber. Provided for fixing the friction ring in position in relation to the brake-disc chamber are screws, which are inserted into the cooling ducts of the friction ring that run radially outward. The size of the screw head is adapted to the width, but not to the length of the oval cooling ducts.
This embodiment has the drawback that a floating mounting of the friction ring in relation to the brake-disc chamber is enabled only in the cold state and only in the axial direction. In addition, this two-part brake disc has the drawback that the mounting is complicated and made difficult, particularly the insertion and removal of the fastening screws arranged in the radially outward running ventilation ducts. In the cooled state, the friction ring and the brake-disc chamber already rest against each other. During operation, tensions arise between the outer circumference of the brake-disc chamber and the inner circumference of the friction ring on account of thermal expansion. Accordingly, there occurs a shielding of the friction ring, which leads to a substantial deterioration of the braking properties and is augmented by the shoulder of the friction ring resting on the brake-disc chamber.